monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Skultimate Roller Maze (Puppenserie)
Die Serie Skultimate Roller Maze (Rollschuh-Clique) dreht sich um einen Skater-Ausflug der Monster High Schüler. They are: Operetta, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Draculaura, and Clawdeen Wolf. Abbey is only available in a 2-pack with Ghoulia as a Kmart exclusive, and it is yet unknown what the availablity of Draculaura and Clawdeen will be. The line was revealed at Toy Fair 2012. The first four dolls were released Early June, 2012, the 2-pack containing Abbey and Ghoulia was released Early July, 2012, and the release date of Draculaura and Clawdeen is yet unknown. Name Skultimate Roller Maze was filed for trademark on October 7, 2011. Assortment relations As one of the big four lines of 2012, all of the Skultimate Roller Maze outfits and accessories are unique designs and molds not sold with any other doll. As a sport-themed assortment, Skultimate Roller Maze thematically follows up on Scream Uniform and Go Monster High Team!!!, though it is a far grander line. Logs All four single-pack dolls have a quote printed on the back, but the 2-pack lacks such doll logs. All dolls are packaged with a card that shows close-up art of them on one side and partial close-up art of the full team on the back. Fiction The characters and clothes of the Skultimate Roller Maze assortment are to be featured in what was supposed to be the third TV-Special of 2012: "Friday Night Frights". This special was originally to air on July 13, 2012, but didn't for reasons expected to be related to the problems Nickelodeon, which airs the Monster High TV specials in the USA, was going through at that time. At San Diego Comic-Con International 2012, it was said the TV special would still air, but no date was given. On November 13, 2012, the video game Skultimate Roller Maze will be released, which evidently centers around the Skultimate Roller Maze assortment. So far, it seems all characters in the assortment will be playable characters in the game, plus a number of male characters dressed in the Monster High uniform. The game was promoted in the September edition of Freaky Fab 13. Galerie Roller Maze Frankie Stein.jpg|Frankie Stein Roller Maze Clawdeen.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf Roller Maze Ghoulia.jpg|Ghoulia Yelps Roller Maze Lagoona.jpg|Lagoona Blue Roller Maze Operetta.jpg|Operetta Roller Maze Ghoulia und Abbey.jpg|Ghoulia Yelps und Abbey Bominable Wusstest du schon, dass...?-Fakten *Mit Labyrinth-Skaten ist eine Videospiel-Umsetzung der Reihe erschienen. *Im Handel ist eine komplette Schutzausrüstung, sowie Inline-Skater im Monster High-Design erhältlich. * The trademark filed for Skultimate Roller Maze includes the word "doll playsets", leaving it a possibility that a playset of the Skultimate Roller Maze will also be released in the line. * What appears to be a Skultimate Roller Maze outfit for Cleo de Nile is visible in the "Friday Night Frights" trailer, suggesting she too will get a doll release in this line. * On the stockphoto, Skultimate Roller Maze Frankie does not have her cheek scar. The actual doll does have the scar. Kategorie:Puppenserie Kategorie:Skultimate Roller Maze